Just Relax (Tony x Reader)
by oblivion-is-grace
Summary: Imagine Tony Stark helping you relax after a hard day.


You dropped down on the sofa next to Tony, your whole body aching from a long day. He sat on one end of the couch, his feet propped up underneath him as he stared at the projected hologram in front of him. He swiped it down and turned it off as soon as you situated yourself on the sofa. It had been quite some time since you had any real time with him, and he wasn't going to miss out. As one of Fury's right hands, you took his place when he decided to just disappear into thin air after "dying" in D.C.. He had trained you for this responsibility, but it was still hard to accept it when the weight of the world would be resting on your shoulders. You weren't the director since S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't _technically_ exist anymore, but you were definitely coordinating a lot of what the team did, and you rallied the team when it was needed. You held plenty of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets, which made you valuable, but it also made you a target for the enemies of the "non-existent" organization. Your days were being eaten up, which left you utterly exhausted come the evening.

Tony had been requesting some time alone with you all week long, but he always found you passed out on the couch, at your desk, or in his bed. He refrained from waking you up, knowing that the guilt would eat away at him if he gave into those desires. He saw just how thin you had spread yourself, and he continued to offer his assistance in any way possible. From intercepting some of the lower level agents on their way to you or having Jarvis perform more menial tasks like sorting the computer files and doing research into what could be a potential threat, Tony was doing his best to lighten the load that fell to you. There had been times when you thought your relationship with the "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" would venture past the boundaries of just friends. However, just when you were ready to make your move, Fury sprung this new responsibility onto you, and you really had no choice but to accept. Trying to balance a relationship with the work that you had to put into rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. or just keeping the world safe just wouldn't work. Even so, Tony was on your mind far more than any other friend was.

You glanced up at him, locking your eyes with his deep brown ones. You knew he wanted to ask what happened or how your day was, but you answered him before he could even ask, "I don't want to talk about it" you groaned, trying to smile before you broke down in tears. It had all been so overwhelming, but you maintained a state of absolute grace. Before you could even think to speak again, you let out a long and audible yawn, which ended in a laugh. You were _finally _able to sit down with him after a full week of nothing but working and passing out before starting it all again the next day. You were _finally_ able to see him and really give him your attention after a full week of nothing but a constant bombardment of other people's questions and concerns. Too many people just wanted to give up. Too many agents wanted to throw in the towel instead of risking working under the radar. If you had been discovered operating without the knowledge of the government, there could be problems. The Avengers were free to continue saving people, but S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't have any part in that as far as anyone on the outside was concerned. It was just your luck that the first moment you had to spend with him, you were immediately exhausted. Without a single word, he reached out and grabbed your hand. with his own. His hands were calloused because of the sheer amount of work he had done through his whole life. He was a man who loved working with his hands, and he was good at it.

When he stood up, you followed suit. When he led the way to his bedroom, you followed suit. When he suggested you remove your shirt, you weren't worried because it was nothing he hadn't seen before. There had been countless times when he walked into your room without knocking only to see you getting dressed or undressing. Like a perfect gentleman, he looked away _immediately_. When he motioned for you to lay on the bed, you didn't question it. Hell, you wanted that bed more than anything all day long. As you rested your head on your arms, your eyes slipped closed, and you could almost hear the smile spreading across his face, "I know that a lot's been on your plate lately, and I just want to help you relax" he murmured as he unclasped your bra to give himself the freedom he needed. His hands roamed around your back before gently kneading the muscles that had tensed up throughout the week. Every now and then, you would let out a soft moan of pleasure as your body finally felt like your own again. His skillful fingers danced across your back in an attempt to soothe the fire that burned beneath your skin. You would've attacked him right then and there if the massage wasn't so relaxing. Once he had worked his magic, he draped the bed sheet over you to cover your bare torso, "there's a hot bath waiting for you in the bathroom with a bottle of wine, an aromatherapy blend of lavender and bergamot, some unscented candles to set the mood, and your current favorite book. I'll be somewhere out there if you need me, and Jarvis is...everywhere" he said with that signature smile before he began walking toward the door.

"Tony," you called out to him, sitting up in the bed. This was the moment. After all the bullshit you had put up with for an entire week, two simple acts drove you to this conclusion. You had to push your relationship into the unknown. You wanted to. He turned around to face you at the sound of his own name, a look of hope in his glistening brown eyes. You smiled as you stood up from the bed, taking the sheet with you to maintain some modesty that you hoped would be lost in a few minutes, "I think the bath is big enough for two"

He was a man who loved working with his hands, and he was good at it. However, you never really knew just how good until that night.


End file.
